YJ vs JLABattle of the Acronyms
by The Chosen One1
Summary: This is it! The moment you've been waiting for. JLA vs. YJ. Place your bets people. It's gonna be a slobberknocker!


Four seconds....  
  
A bolt of red and white rocketed across pavement and sand and ocean, through Athens and Moscow and Juno. Impulse, a boy out of time, out of place  
  
Three seconds....  
  
In his sweaty palms he gripped a bomb. To the untrained (and even the trained), this device seemed like your average, every day, typical bomb used by almost every stereotypical would-be villain. Unfortunately this particular bomb was designed by your above-average, not-so-typical mad scientist with extensive knowledge of quantum physics, an undisclosed amount of monetary funding from undisclosed backer of mad scientists, and a bizarre fixation on the destruction of the planet (obviously some anger management issues to be dealt with).  
  
Two seconds....  
  
At speeds blinding even in slow motion, the Lad of Lightning's fingers flew and flailed for finding the fiber for finishing the final detonation (boy, try saying THAT ten times fast).  
  
One second....  
  
Theredwirethebluewirethepinkwire(wait,that'sjustafadedsectionoftheredwire) theyellowwirethegreenwirejustonewireleft....  
  
Zero....  
  
You're dead," A voice boomed. The scenery surrounding him sifted away, revealing a set of cold steel walls, ceiling and floor.  
  
"Aww, c'mon!" Bart whined to the unseen voice. "I studied the designs of these kinda bombs a million times. There was supposed to be a turquoise wire! WHERE WAS THE TURQUOISE WIRE???"  
  
"It was the purple wire...the one that WASN'T in the original design of the bombs. If you would have just paid attention...." *Zip*  
  
"...you would have..."  
  
*Zip*  
  
"I want a redo Wally!"  
  
"GAA! Don't DO that!"  
  
Impulse stood defiantly inside the control room to the team's new training facility. Not only did he stand facing his adult counter part, Wally West, a.k.a. the Flash, a.k.a. The World's Fastest Man Alive, a.k.a. Trying to Get His Heart to Start Back Up, but he also stood before the entirety of the Justice League of America, a.k.a. the JLA, a.k.a. The World's Mightiest Heroes, a.k.a. Slightly Amused At Flash's Expression (Except for Batman, Who's Never Amused).  
  
They stood before him, the mightiest and best that the Earth had to offer (save Plastic Man, who he had NO idea how he was allowed to join). Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman (eep), Plastic Man, Martian Manhunter (ooo, were those Oreoes he was eating?), Aquaman (author's note: Yes, I know that, in the DC Universe, he's MIA, but this is MY DC Universe, so he's alive! HAHAHA!!! I AM THE DEITY! I AM THE DEITY!!!), Green Lantern, and The Heart Attack...er...The Flash.  
  
"Relax Wally," Wonder Woman said, patting him on his shoulder.  
  
"No really, RELAX!" Plastic Man followed.  
  
"You weren't even HALF as far along as he was when you did it."  
  
"Yeah, but you replaced the green wire with a orange wire and changed the timing from seconds to milliseconds."  
  
"Gee, THAT gripe sounds familiar," Green Lantern said.  
  
In the back room, either waiting for their turn or just waiting for results, were Impulse's team mates; Robin, Secret, Slobo, Empress, Wonder Girl, Superboy, The Ray, Snapper Carr and Red Tornado, collectively known as Young Justice, a.k.a. Y.J., a.k.a. Young Justice League of America, a.k.a. Justice League Junior, a.k.a. Teen Titans (whoops, wrong team). They all sat (or stood, depending on their characterizations or what the artist wanted at the time). In typical form, Secret hung around Robin, while Slobo hung around Anita (or Empress as she's known), Wonder Girl `chilled' with Superboy, and Red Tornado and Snapper just hung to themselves. Of course, what Young Justice story would be complete without a mandatory guest-appearance from their former member Cissie King-Jones, formerly known as Arrowette, a.k.a. Green Arrow's daughter-even-though-no- one-at-DC's-admitted-to-it-yet. The pair tended to hang around Red Tornado mostly, since he and Robin were the only two not bugging her to rejoin. But with the addition of The Ray to the team, Traya and Red have been having a little more father/daughter time to themselves.  
  
Their small little satellite groupings discussed various topics, ranging from daily events (used to bring Young Justice readers up to date with THEIR goings-on), to bits of information that have no bearing whatsoever currently but will probably have some bearing in the future, to comedic quips. All members were dressed in uniform, save for Slobo, who was sporting his new Violence Man t-shirt as opposed to his normal black-on- black ensemble.  
  
*woosh*  
  
All conversation ceased with the entrance of the JLA, with Impulse in tow. Their demeanor seemed generally cheerful (save for Batman, who's rarely EVER cheerful). Wally and Bart were fighting over a thing of french fries. The young heroes all rose to attention at their entrance, eager to hear the results of their tests.  
  
"Well, I must say," Superman said cheerfully, "you've all done well for yourselves."  
  
"Yes," Wonder Woman added. "With the exception of Robin, whose progress Batman vouches for, and The Ray, whose tests done when he was with the JLA are still recent enough to be considered accurate, your progress in powers and problem solving have been exemplary. "  
  
"Gija mear fat?" Impulse told Flash, finishing off the last of the fries before he could snatch them back. "`Mmfemphary!'"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, twerp," he scolded.  
  
"Thank you," Red Tornado said. "And we want to thank you for taking the time to come down and help out. We all realize that you had other obligations..."  
  
"Man, ya gotta love Wonder Woman's costume," Slobo whispered, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Anita Fite.  
  
"Reel those hormones in, or I'll reel `em in for you," she promised (not threatened....PROMISED).  
  
The team beamed with pride. Not only that, but they were just happy it was over: The JLA wasn't the only ones with things planned. Superboy himself had a certain `Wendy the Werewolf Stalker' to catch, and Robin wanted to get back to Gotham to his girlfriend (who, unbeknownst to him, was waiting just outside the base, in typical overprotective-stalker fashion). Alas, Superboy would wind up ruining it for everyone.  
  
"Heck, if we're that good individually, imagine how we are as a team," Superboy boasted as the JLA conversed with Red Tornado. "Heck, I bet we can take the JLA." He WAS talking in a low enough tone that no one with average hearing could hear him. Unfortunately, Superman's hearing is the SUPER type. And Superboy's boasts did not go unheard.  
  
There was some discussion amongst the adults, during which Robin pantomimed to Superboy to shut up, that Superman has super hearing. Too late. The team approached the young ones, much to their chagrin.  
  
"Well," Superman said, smiling. "Since you've all done so well individually, we decided to test you on how well you do as a team."  
  
"What do you propose?" Robin asked, already knowing what they had in mind.  
  
For the first time, Batman smiled. And it was not at all a `friendly' smile. "You. Versus. Us."  
  
"KEWL!!!" Impulse and Slobo screeched exuberantly.  
  
**************  
  
"Nice going, Kon," Wonder Girl said, not at all amused.  
  
"How was I supposed to know he'd hear me?"  
  
"He's SUPERman," Ray started in. "With SUPER speed, SUPER strength, SUPER flight, SUPER vision, and SUPER hearing. You of ALL people should know that."  
  
"I don't know whatcha all worried about," Slobo said, now in typical uniform, slurping on a Slurpie. "Like Stupid Boy over there said, we can take `em."  
  
"Are you HIGH, mon!?! This is the J-L-frikin'-A!!! A.k.a. World's Mightiest Super Heroes!!!"  
  
"So?" *shluuuuurp*  
  
"*sigh*"  
  
Snapper Carr, with Traya and Red Tornado, came through the door into the waiting room. "Well, the program's been set," Snapper said. "The terrain's going to be an amalgamation of several different locations, that way no one person will have any distinct advantage or disadvantage."  
  
"What're we looking at?" Robin asked, his mind working like a super computer.  
  
"You'll find out when you get in there," Tornado said. "The JLA have given you fifteen minutes to prepare yourselves, get familiar with the terrain and formulate a strategy. We're forbidden to help, although we'll be acting as referees as it were, while Traya and Cissie will be overseeing the technical aspects of this exercise."  
  
"What's the goal of this situation?" Wonder Girl asked.  
  
"It's simple," Snapper said, smiling. "All you have to do is beat the JLA. That shouldn't be TOO hard for you guys. Right, Superboy?"  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
"C'mon," Robin said, leading the way inside. "Let's see what we're up against. Oh, Impulse."  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
He handed him a small piece of paper with writing on it. "I need you to get me a few items...."  
  
**********  
  
"HOLY HERA!!! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!!!" Snapper wasn't kidding when he said the terrain was an amalgamation of several different regions: Metropolis skyline, Athenian pillars, Hawaiian beach with decent-sized ocean, Los Vegas neon, No Mans Land-like rubble...all this and more were merged together in something only Stanley Kubrik could've dreamed of. The team stood at the outer-most edge on a small patch of steel floor, the only part not effected by the holograms. There, standing in awe, the team began to realize how over their heads they truly were.  
  
*zip!*  
  
"I've got the stuff you wanted Rob, although...whoa!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Ray said. "This place is unreal. Those must have been some favors that Snapper called in."  
  
"No kidding." *sluuuuuuuurp*  
  
"Thanks Impulse," Robin said, taking the small led box from his hand. He also took the small paper, tearing it into tiny pieces and began devouring them.  
  
"Now Bart, I need you and...."  
  
*WOOSH!*  
  
"Hera, what was THAT???"  
  
"The Flash," Robin said matter-of-factly. "And if you look up you'll see Superman. They're running some reconnaissance." Sure enough, up in the sky, it was Superman. He didn't stick around for very long though, disappearing from sight before any of them could even blink.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Superboy asked.  
  
"There," Impulse pointed out over the horizon, next to the Daily Planet. "I saw him and Wally head over there."  
  
"The Daily Planet. Figures," both Robin and Superboy mumbled to themselves. Superboy flashed him a surprised glance, to which he rebutted with a knowing smile.  
  
"Empress," Robin said, writing something down on another piece of paper with his eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He handed her the paper. She read over it with great curiosity, flashing him the occasional glance of confusion. When she reached the end, she nodded at him.  
  
"I understand," she said, tearing up the paper and swallowing it.  
  
"Ewww! "Bart said. "She ate paper!"  
  
She extended her palm in front of Robin's face, an unearthly glow coming from her eyes and fingertips. "Sleep," she said hypnotically. On cue, his body collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The team looked on in shock, the question "why" on their faces.  
  
"I'm in charge," she said, pulling the mask over her face. "Robin told me the plan. If you trust me, follow my commands...and I mean ALL of you," she was directing that particular part to Superboy, "we can win this. That is, unless you WANT to lose. Do you? Slobo? Ray?" The pair both had words, comments if you will, but they were instantly silenced by that last remark. She smiled underneath her lavender mask. "Good. Now we wait."  
  
*************  
  
"He's unconscious," Martian Manhunter said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Did you get a chance to figure out there plan?" Green Lantern inquired.  
  
He shook his head. "No. He had his eyes closed as he was writing it, so I couldn't see through his eyes. When I tried to read his thoughts I kept getting the image of Plastic Man in bikini underwear."  
  
"Diabolical," Flash commented. "Lord knows I wouldn't want to stick around for THAT."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What about the one called Empress?" Superman asked. "You told us he wrote the plan to her."  
  
"Yes, but I'm finding it extremely difficult to enter her mind. It's as though she's protected by a mystical force. Given time, I might be able to. But that's a BIG `might'."  
  
"I figured he'd be the only one there to remember that J'onn's a telepath," Batman said, looking over towards where Flash and Superman said the team would be. "And you say that he had Impulse get him something, but it was in a lead case, and that he ate the paper that had what he wanted on it?"  
  
"Afraid so Bruce," Superman said.  
  
"Blast it, he's thorough."  
  
"What do you expect from someone who was trained by the world's most paranoid detective," Wonder Woman said. Batman paid no attention.  
  
"You guys can't honestly be worried," Lantern said. "I mean, c'mon. They're just kids."  
  
"Kids with super powers and training," Aquaman said. "Don't underestimate them."  
  
"Arthur's right," Wonder Woman said. "We've been preparing them for the day when they'd be the new Justice League of America. And we have some pretty high standards."  
  
"Actually I'm kinda agreeing with green bean here," Plastic Man said, taking the shape of a giant bird. "Robin's the only one you guys seemed really worried about. But freaky-girl K.O.'d him before the opening bell. That just leaves Wonderbra, Stuperboy, Slow Bro, Impulse the Kid Spaz, Smoky and Light Ray. You guys need to lighten up. We'll have these kids beat before `Wendy the Werewolf Stalker'.  
  
***************  
  
"Gotta love the set-up," Cissie commented, taking a comfy seat in the control booth. "`Twilight Zone' meets `Outer Limits' versus internal digestion. Frosty." Flopping into the seat next to her was her chibi- roommate, Traya.  
  
"Now remember girls" Red Tornado said in a very parental voice, "we're only supposed to monitor. No getting involved."  
  
"Like we'd need to, Dad," Traya said confidently. "Robin's team is sooooo going to whoop up on the JLA."  
  
"Oh really," Snapper commented. "And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Robin's strategy," she rebutted. "Uh...I don't know if you've noticed pint-sized, but Robin's pretty much dead to the world. I don't know what kind of strategy involves having one's own teammate KO them before the opening bell, but it's certainly not the kind to work."  
  
"So you're siding with the JLA?" Cissie rebuked. "Some mentor you are."  
  
"Hey, I'm loyal to the team and all, but facts are facts: The JLA have power and experience. Plus they have the ORIGINAL Batman, not Diet- Bat. I bet you twenty bucks the JLA whoops up on YJ."  
  
"Make it thirty," Traya snapped her fingers.  
  
"Now Traya," Red Tornado interjected, "You're too young to be making wagers like that. Besides, it's not...."  
  
"Fifty, plus I'll throw in my collection of `Captain Marvel' comics, signed by Peter David himself."  
  
"I'm game!" Cissie jumped into the bet.  
  
"If you two are done now," Red Tornado stated, shaking his head, "hush up. The match is about to begin...."  
  
*************  
  
Three.....  
  
Two....  
  
One....  
  
*AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!!!!!*  
  
"Impulse! GO!"  
  
"Flash! GO!"  
  
Faster than you could blink Impulse, the Lad of Lighting, shot off into the battlefield. Behind him followed a trail of flames. In less than a second two-thirds of the battlefield was transformed into a blazing inferno.  
  
Close on his heels was his counterpart, Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. Moving at speeds close to light he did what he could to keep up with his younger half, who was running erratically across the playing field.  
  
"...carrying some kind....oline....on fire...."  
  
"I can barely make him out," Wonder Woman said. "But it sounded like he said `gasoline'."  
  
"He's setting the arena on fire," Batman said, noting the crimson blur with the gas canister and pair of sticks. "He's obviously trying to limit John's mobility. Flash, can you...?"  
  
"*SQUARK!*"  
  
"He just broke the sound barrier," Superman said. "Whatever their plan is we won't figure it out here. Let's go." And with that Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern took to the skies, leaving Batman, Martian Manhunter, Plastic Man, and Aquaman on the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"We've got bogeys people," Empress said as she peered through Robin's binoculars. "Ray, Kon, Cass; you go do your thing. Impulse?"  
  
"YeahI'mherebossIthinkIlosthimatthecornerofFifthandMainorwasitMainandFifthIt hinkitwasJohnsonandJohnsondidyoulikehowIsettheplaceonfirejustlikeyouasked.."  
  
She cut him off with a stare. "You and Slobo; you're on."  
  
*****  
  
"John, can you try and take control of one of their minds?" Batman asked.  
  
"I'm trying Impulse's, but his thoughts are too jumbled. I'll try Superboy or..."  
  
"ACK!!!"  
  
"ARTHUR!"  
  
Without warning the king of the sea began violently clawing at the air, clutching his throat as though he was being strangled by some unseen force.  
  
"Flash! Green Lantern! One of you get here...NOW!" Batman's voice was enough to make Zeus snap to attention. No surprise, Green Lantern was the first to reply (what with Flash still desperately searching for Impulse with no luck).  
  
"Jesus, what's wrong with Aquaman?"  
  
"He's asphyxiating. Get him to water and quick."  
  
Responding with silence, Green Lantern scooped up his aquatic partner and flew into the sky towards the nearest water hole.  
  
"John, how's that telepathy coming?"  
  
"I'm...finding it hard to concentrate. For some reason...I'm desperately craving...Oreos..."  
  
Batman's face grew grim...  
  
*****  
  
Back at the `base', Empress was working that vodoun that she does so well. In one hand she held a straw figuring adorned with a fragment of Aquaman's old costume. In the other she held a similar figure, around whose `neck' was a necklace with a chunk of Mars rock in the center...a gift from Diana to J'onn J'onzz. Eyes closed in concentration, Anita swirled the Aquaman figure in a pile of sand, while the Martian Manhunter figure she rustled in a pile of crumbled Oreos.  
  
"Robin, you are EVIL." A smile crept on her face.  
  
***** "Hera! It's almost impossible to see anything," Wonder Woman said as she and Superman soared through the skies. "With all this smoke..."  
  
"I'm beginning to think that was part of the plan," Superman said. "We should be over their base. Keep an eye out for...."  
  
"Me???" Like lions on the hunt Superboy, Wonder Girl and the Ray pounced from the shadows. The Ray clasped onto Superman, using his momentum to yank the powerhouse hero into the smoke, while Superboy and Wonder Girl combined their might to take down Wonder Woman.  
  
The Man of Steel, known for his faster-than-a-speeding-bullet reflexes, was no match for the Ray's faster-than-a-speeding-light-particle reflexes. Energy poured from his entire body as he and Big Blue spiraled out of control and into the smoke.  
  
"RAY!" Superman yelped, struggling with all his Kryptonian might to shake the master of energy off of him. Tumble and twist all he could, he couldn't seem to shake the young man off of him. Worse, it seemed that he was getting weaker.  
  
"Now normally I'd never consider doing this," he said, glowing with solar energy. "But given the circumstances I'm sure you'll understand. You see, our powers aren't too dissimilar: They both run on solar energy. And right now I'm sucking all YOUR solar energy."  
  
"You...can't..." He smiled. "Actually, I can. No hard feelings."  
  
*****  
  
"KON! CASS!" Wonder Woman was able to crane her head enough to see her two assailants: Wonder Girl and Superboy. The pair clung for dear life to the Amazonian princess, pulling with all their inhuman strength in an attempt to bring her to the ground.  
  
"Whatever you do Kon, don't let go!" Cassie said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice! My tactile telekinesis is on full just to keep my arms from being pulled from their sockets."  
  
*****  
  
"Then you'll appreciate what I have to do," Superman said to Ray. Shifting his weight, the elder hero shot towards the Earth.  
  
"Wha...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
"You see, this is where our powers are unique. I'm invulnerable, you're not. If I hit the ground going at Mach 3, the only thing wrong with me is a misplaced hair. If YOU hit, you'll probably have misplaced intestines along with everything else."  
  
"You...can't..."  
  
He smiled. "Actually, I can. No hard feelings."  
  
*****  
  
"HIYA!!!" With all her Amazonian strength Wonder Woman threw Wonder Girl to the side. With her arm free now, she focused all her strength into an axe-handle punch right into Kon's head. Tactile telekinesis the only thing keeping his skull intact with the rest of his body, the Teen of Tomorrow fell like a sack of bricks into a plume of smoke below.  
  
"KON!" Wonder Girl, muscles throbbing with rage, blasted into her mentor. The two traded blow for blow, Cassie fueled by rage, Diana powered by years of training. If you didn't know any better, you could say it was an almost even match.  
  
Almost....  
  
*****  
  
Like a comet of red and blue and yellow The Ray and Superman rocketed to the ground, Ray desperately draining as much energy from him as he could and Superman flying as fast as he could before he was too weak to survive the impact. It was a superhuman game of chicken: Who would give in first? Beads of sweat evaporated behind The Ray as he strained to keep his grip. Ahead of him the ground grew closer and closer. A hundred feet. Fifty feet. Ten feet. Five feet.....  
  
*****  
  
The strength of Hercules and the power of Zeus were no match for Diana's years of training. Though valiant was her effort, Wonder Woman dissected her teenage protege with frightening precision. With one mighty blow, Cassie was sent careening through LexCorp Towers and into the street. Her body was limp, unconscious.  
  
Wonder Woman gasped for air. Fighting in the smoke was taking its toll. A breath of fresh air, and she'd rejoin Superman...wherever he was.  
  
*****  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Losing his nerve, Ray released his grip, shooting back into the atmosphere. Motion as fluid as water, Superman impacted against the concrete, a crater forming fifteen feet deep. The air screamed around him as his body of steel bounded back into the sky. With all the strength remaining in his body he flew into Ray, thrusting his Herculean physique into the young man's spine. Despite being as fast as a particle of light, Ray was taken completely unawares. And for all his effort, he was unable to dodge the ground. As the smoke and dust dissipated, it was all to clear who the victor of this battle was.  
  
*****  
  
"Forget about somebody?" From behind Superboy clasped his palms against Wonder Woman's head. Instinctually she grasped his wrists, but found that she was starting to loose consciousness...and fast.  
  
"By the gods..."  
  
"Actually, by the Tactile Telekinesis. Y'see, a couple years ago I couldn't have done this without imploding your skull. Thankfully I have more control, as I'm steadily slowing the blood flow to your brain. You should be losing consciousness right about..."  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
On cue, the Amazonian princess' body fell limp in Superboy's arms. Smiling victoriously, he began to descend with her body in his arms to the ground.  
  
"Superboy to Empress." Superboy said into his headset. "We've taken down Wonder Woman. We lost Cass in the process though."  
  
"Be careful," her voice came over on the other side. "Superman's still in your area. Watch out for..."  
  
*WHAMMM!!!!!!*  
  
*****  
  
Settling down next to the `ocean', Green Lantern slowly surveyed the area. In his arms was Aquaman, gasping for breath like a freshly-caught mackerel. Though flames raged around them and the sounds of something like mortar fire (or a young super hero being punched through several sky scrapers), the waters seemed surprisingly calm. A gentle wind danced over its thin membrane, tiny bamboo reeds swaying back and forth. His green energy field sifted away like cigarette smoke as he knelt down near the oceans edge.  
  
"Lantern to Batman, I'm here at the water front. No sign of the Brat Pack. Over."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Not even so much as a hint."  
  
"I would have figured Robin would've had someone posted nearby."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because that's what I would've done."  
  
"Well, we can't all own the patent on devious like you. Hang on while I help Aquaman take a dip, then I'll rejoin your position."  
  
"Hurry. Our team's already engaged theirs."  
  
"Man, I always miss out on the good stuff." Bending over, Kyle started to lower his bearded companion into the waters. Tiny bubbles started to rise to the surface. Then ripples started to form, like something was rising to the surface.  
  
"What the...."  
  
*FWWAAASSSHHH!!!*  
  
"DAR SHE FRAGS!!!" Slobo burst from the water like a missel, a powerful right connecting with Green Lantern's chin. The bearer of the most powerful weapon in the universe and possessor of the world's weakest glass jaw, Kyle was out before he even hit the ground.  
  
"Frag, that wasn't even worth my effort," the tiny Czarnian said as he spat the bamboo reeds out from his mouth. "`World's Finest' indeed."  
  
*SHWAM!*  
  
"Actually, he's `Brave'. Guess that makes me `Bold'." The Flash, Fastest Man Alive. (Applause) Fists of fury flurried into the side/stomach/face/head/arm/leg/kneecap/spleen/other of the pale youngster. The punches came fast. So fast that, by the time Slobo felt the first punch Flash and hit him with fifty more. Prided on being `The Top Teen', there was no way he could keep pace with one who could float like a light ray and sting like an atomic explosion. He fell to the ground, beaten, bruised, and unconscious.  
  
Flash looked down at the crumpled Czarnian, a smile of satisfaction slipping on his face. `I've always wanted to do that,' he thought to himself, recalling all those past encounters with Lobo when he was still an adult. Of course, if he'd tried to take him out then he probably would've been the first man to fly to the moon without a space shuttle...well, save for Superman...and Green Lantern...and Manhunter...and pretty much half the metas on the planet. Sheesh! Was he the ONLY one who couldn't make it to the moon under his own power?  
  
"Tag!" Something sharp, like a bee sting, smacked him on the shoulder. He flinched just as a gold and crimson blur sped past him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you little twerp!" Recognizing Bart Allen, he took to the chase.  
  
"Tally HO!!!"  
  
*********  
  
She gazed down at the battle field, a general observing her troops in action. Empress, clad in her golden and lavender garb, mask tucked safely in her belt, peered through a pair of Bat Binoculars that she'd `borrowed' from Robin (with him being unconscious, it wasn't like he'd be needing them). She watched carefully at current goings-on: Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Ray had engaged Superman and Wonder Woman, and as planned Wonder Woman was taken out. They lost Ray and Wonder Girl though: Two for the price of one. Superboy was now exchanging mid-air fisticuffs with Superman, who, thanks to Ray, was greatly weakened. Still, Superboy's chances were pretty slim. Big Blue wouldn't let him pull his little TTK trick off as easily as Wonder Woman did.  
  
She noted the unconscious bodies of Slobo, Green Lantern, and Aquaman by the water front, and caught the occasional glimpse of Flash giving chase to Impulse. Three for three. And with Martian Manhunter too preoccupied with thoughts of chocolate to be any kind of threat, that left Superman, Flash, Plastic Man and...  
  
Batman.  
  
Desperately she searched the playing field for the Dark Knight and his rubbery companion, but could find hide nor hair of the pair. A pearl of sweat inched down her brow.  
  
"Mon, I hope you know what you're doing," she said, casting a nervous glance over at the very unconscious Robin.  
  
***********  
  
*...I hope you know what you're doing.* Empress silently mumbled to herself the events that occurred on the battle field. Every thing was going as planned. In my minds eye floated a black pearl. A black pearl which stood between me and total unconsciousness. Batman was missing from the playing field, which meant he'd found his opening. I knew exactly what his plan would be even before HE did. And with the essence of power on his side, there was no real way to counter it. So I had to play into it. Now all I can do is wait.  
  
*...I hope you know what you're doing.*  
  
So do I, Anita. So do I.  
  
*********  
  
*CRACKA-THOOM!!!*  
  
Another thunderous blow connected Superboy's chin.  
  
*BWAM!!!*  
  
A massive backhand struck Superman's jaw.  
  
*BOOF!*  
  
A powerful knee to Superboy's stomach. The wind rushed from his body.  
  
*SHRACKA-SHWAMMMMM!*  
  
Double-axe handle, peppered with a healthy amount of tactile telekinesis, sent the Man of Steel spiraling. Seizing the opportunity Kon sent after him, fists flying out ahead of him. Eyes swollen from the bludgeoning he'd been receiving, he could barely make out his target. Downward, like a led zeppelin, he raced to where he thought Superman was.  
  
And he was there for him...along with a pair of angry fists. And, as anyone can tell you, speed plus mass times a pair of large fists as strong as steel equals pain and/or unconsciousness. For Superboy, it was both.  
  
*WHAM!!!* And, as stated in our equation above, Superboy's face met with Superman's knuckles with unparalleled results. (Needless to say, Superboy will no longer be with us for the remainder of this story.)  
  
`Kon's gotten tougher,' Superman thought to himself, wiping the sweat from his brow. `He didn't give me NEAR this much problem when we first tangled. His fighting style needs polishing though, but other than that he's come a long way. I'll have to...eh?' The smoke from the flames rose higher and higher, encircling him, encompassing him.  
  
"What in the world?" The black clouds engulfed his massive physique, ramming into his already battered body with the force of a Mac Truck. Something giggled.  
  
*GASP!*  
  
Reacting, He took a deep breath, the plumes constricting tighter and tighter. He sought air, but received a lung full of smoke. Only it didn't taste like smoke anymore. It was stale, putrid....like some kind of nerve gas. A fire seemed to ignite in his lungs, burning like grease on an open pan. He gasped again, pulling in more of the violent fumes without even realizing he was doing so. The Man of Steel he may be, his insides were just as human as everyone else's. And, like everyone else, there is nothing without oxygen.  
  
The Man of Steel fell....  
  
*********  
  
"Fastestmanalive??? HAHAHAA!!!"  
  
"COMEBACKHEREYOUTWERPI'LLMURDERYA!!!"  
  
"Missedmemissedmenowyagottakissme! *Thpwwwwww!!!!*"  
  
"Whyyoulittle...."  
  
"HeyWally!Watchoutforthat...."  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"...falling Superman."  
  
"*Ughghughguhg*"  
  
*ZWIP!*  
  
"Hey Wally, you alright?"  
  
(Groggy, next to unconscious) "Loook. Up in the sky...It's a piano...it's an anvil....it's....ugh..."  
  
"A very unconscious Wally West trapped underneath a falling, and also unconscious, Superman. God must be one messed up writer."  
  
*ZA-A-AK!*  
  
"And you, Bart Allen, would do well to pay more attention to your surroundings next time....once you regain consciousness."  
  
********  
  
"Impulse?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Wonder Girl?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Wonder Woman?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Superboy?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Green Lantern?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Flash?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Martian Manhunter?"  
  
"Incapacitated."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Aquaman?"  
  
"Down."  
  
"Slobo?"  
  
"Down."  
  
Traya and Cissie tallied up the fallen on their computer monitor, tiny mobile cameras flying over each of the unconscious (or, in Martian Manhunter's case, drooling and raving).  
  
"Well, this is proving to be more interesting a fight than I had EVER imagined," Snapper noted, leaning back confidently in his chair.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on backing out of our little wager," Cissie said.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, bowstring," he said coyly. "In fact, let's say we up the ante. How's about if JLA wins, I get your 2000 Sunbird..."  
  
"And if Young Justice wins?"  
  
He leaned in closer, cocky look replaced quickly with a grave seriousness. "I'll give you my 1967 Chevy Convertible."  
  
Cissie's lips smacked involuntarily....  
  
***********  
  
She could feel him all around her. His eyes piercing through to her soul, glaring into her...THROUGH her. Like she wasn't even there. She felt him dissecting her like some kind of cadaver. Chilling.  
  
In the distance the flames roared on, sulfur mixing with the artificial air. Letting her tensions flow out of her body, she focused on her surroundings. She would not be caught off guard by...him.  
  
*Woosh*  
  
She felt a quick breeze pass through her bones. Spinning on her heels, she brought her blades to the ready.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She sighed, somewhat relieved.  
  
"Hi-ya there!"  
  
"YIKES!!!" With feet of rubber she sprung to a safe distance. To her surprise she wasn't facing The Dark Knight this round.  
  
She was up against Plastic Man.  
  
"So, come here often?" He quipped, taking on the shape of a lounge singer. "Heeeey...but seriously, how's everyone doing tonight? You look like a lovely audience. Well....except for those giant knife thingies. And all that karate stuff."  
  
She lunged, blade outstretched, aiming directly for his throat. As expected he sprung (literally) to safety. Eel tried to bring the hammer down on Anita (again, literally), but she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Hey, do Siegfried and Roy know you're stealing their trick?" He asked her as she reappeared, only at a safer distance. They continued their dance, him using every elastic trick in his book, Empress using her agility and mystical powers to stay out of harms way. The waltz was brief, but impressive.  
  
"Quiet!" She finally ordered, tired of their little game. "Stay put!"  
  
"Mmph mmm phtf!" Despite what he wanted, Plastic Man was forced to obey.  
  
"Solid." She ordered again. Again he responded by obeying her every word, reverting to his normal, human state.  
  
"Now this will only hurt a lot."  
  
*Whak!*  
  
One swift blow to the back of his head put the most flamboyant member of JLA out of commission.  
  
*************  
  
I hear the muffled thud of someone hitting the ground. I hold my breath for a second, but sigh in relief to hear Anita's breathing instead of Eel.  
  
....That left only one.  
  
In the distance I could hear him, the whispered scuffle of rubber against sand, smell the all-too-familiar aroma of kevlar and leather. He was coming. The angel of death. The black pearl hovering in my minds eye grew larger, larger. I focused on the winds against my skin, through my hair. I focused on the rushing blood in my veins, the hairs on the end of my skin, the pearl of sweat forming on my forehead, the smell of burnt air and soot.  
  
Larger....larger....  
  
**********  
  
Anita Fite stood, body braced against her knees, gasping for breath. Plastic Man lied at the base of her feet, down and out. *`Take out Plastic Man'* she thought, recalling one of the instructions Robin had given her on the paper. *Easy for you to say. Might as well've been fighting the wind.*  
  
Taking a deep breath she stood, tall and ready. *`Wait'* she recalled the last part of the instructions. She flashed a quick glance at Robin's still-limp body. *Wonder what he meant by...?*  
  
*FWAP!*  
  
Black-polished steel imbedded itself in the ground next to her feet, coming centimeters from her head. Instinct kicking in, she cartwheeled a good ten yards from where it impacted, landing in crouched position, blades at the ready.  
  
...Nothing.  
  
*Blast it!* She glared at the object, gleaming in the artificial light. A Batarang. *$#!%* Her head whipped back and forth and forth and back, eyes studying each dancing shadow with microscopic precision. Nothing. Zilch. Not so much as a cloud of dust.  
  
He was good.  
  
Mind racing at Impulse-speeds. Nerves on edge. She knew he was there. She just couldn't see him. Every shadow was a hidden threat. Reflexively she started to back up....  
  
....and walked into something solid.  
  
Something like a bee sting shot into her shoulder. She jumped, spinning on her heels. He stood there, arms hidden underneath his black cowl, a demon from the bowls of Hell. She went for her blades, only to find that they were there. On cue, Batman held out her weapon, stealthily swiped.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," she said.  
  
"You should be," he replied, walking towards her.  
  
Mystical energies swirled about her, her hand outstretched. "Stay," she commanded.  
  
He kept coming.  
  
"STAY!" She commanded louder. Still he approached. Harder and harder she focused, but still he advanced, until he was close enough to grab her wrist.  
  
"Ho...how?" She shuddered, his soulless eyes glazing into hers. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out an empty syringe.  
  
"I injected you with a hypnotic agent. Nullified the effects of your powers. Now you: Sleep!"  
  
Exhaustion overcame her. Her body went limp, her face crashing into Batman's chest symbol.  
  
*Provide a distraction.* The last part of Robin's instructions flashed in her mind.  
  
Her world went black.  
  
**********  
  
"So, Arrow-Girl. Care to concede?" Snapper reclined back in his chair, ready to claim victory.  
  
"I wouldn't count your votes just yet," Traya noted, reviewing the chart. "Secret's still left."  
  
"Spooky? *Psh!* Hardly a challenge for the Dark Knight. I'd give him five minutes, tops."  
  
*Whoosh!*  
  
Red Tornado walked into the command room, followed by the fallen. Those that were able to walk walked, while those still unconscious were carried.  
  
"Ah, you're just in time to see Batman finish this off Red," Snapper said, standing. Tornado propped Slobo and Impulse down in the corner, while Wonder Woman attended to Aquaman, assuring his aqua-suit was full. Superman supported Superboy, who was supported by Ray. Green Lantern carted Flash in an emerald wheel barrel. It looked like the fallen were all accounted for.  
  
"Hey, you forgot a few Red," Snapper noted. "I just saw Empress go down, but I didn't want to get in the way of Batman," Tornado said.  
  
"What about Robin?" Traya asked. Tornado gave her a curious look.  
  
"Didn't someone else bring him in?" He asked. Everyone glanced at the other, then looked back at him, heads shaking back and forth.  
  
"No," Cissie responded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I couldn't find him down there. And he wasn't the only one I couldn't find...."  
  
**********  
  
Dust rolled across the barren ground. Batman stood, a lone black figure. Fires raged around. In the distance the sound of a building collapsing echoed. It was `No Man's Land' all over again.  
  
A thin cloud of smoke started to roll in from nowhere. In his ears he could hear a child's whispers. His fingers inched towards his utility belt.  
  
The black soot swirled around him, gentle as a summer breeze. His leather cape trembled in the particle motion, his skin turning cold. He reached into a small pouch.  
  
The whispers rose to silent screeching. A banshee wail. The mist was so dark he couldn't see an inch in front of him. He held his breath, refusing to let the tainted air into his lungs. His hand clasped around a small set of metallic orbs.  
  
Something tight pressed against his chest. He exhaled, and let loose a dozen tiny black spheres. They flew into the middle of the cloud and ignited, electricity storming all around. Something screamed in the cloud, and a young girl fell to the ground.  
  
A quick breath of fresher air in his lungs, Batman lunged at Secret. She'd been shocked solid. His moment was now. His fingers reached towards her like eagle talons, a Bat-Taser in hand. Electricity danced across its teeth as he flew towards her with unholy speed. She looked up, just a moment before he was on top of her....  
  
*WHAK!*  
  
Metal met skull. The Dark Knight landed feet from his intended target, skidding across the Earth. A tennis ball-sized welt throbbed on his forehead. Dazed, he looked up, and for the first time was unprepared for what he saw.  
  
Robin.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" He taunted. Batman rose like liquid smoke, cape tight against him. Secret hovered just behind Robin, smoky tendrils slithering towards the Dark Knight.  
  
"Two against one," Robin said, tightening his grip on his staff. Student and mentor stared into each others eyes. A moment stretched into an eternity.  
  
Suddenly Batarangs flew like lightning through the air on both sides, capes of both men following the flow of their momentum. Defying human limitations both bounded across the battle field, mirroring the moves of the other. It was impossible to tell who was copying who: Both men acted and reacted at the same time in the same exact manor. Batarangs and explosive pellets impacted at the exact same moment in the exact parallel point. Secret flew overhead, dancing around and between the two.  
  
They had made their way into the city now. A building crumpled behind them, stampeding rubble engulfing the entire region. Zip lines shot out of the cloud and into the air. Two shadows flew into the sky, riding the wind and landing on their own prospective building tops.  
  
They paused, glaring across at each other. *Stay back* Secret could hear Robin whisper to her through his panting breath. Sweat poured down his face. His body trembled, more from nerves than from exhaustion. Yet, despite it all, he was smiling.  
  
"How do they do that?" She asked herself.  
  
"I'd be more concerned," a voice whispered, "with ME!"  
  
"Martian Manhunter?!?"  
  
Right in front of her he materialized, the last of the Martian race. His blue cape fluttered in the wind as he hovered there, inches away.  
  
*Gulp* "I...I thought Empress said you were out of commission."  
  
He held out the doll with his necklace around it. She giggled nervously. A guilty giggle.  
  
Manhunter wasn't laughing.  
  
"I don't much appreciate," he began, his voice seething through clenched teeth, "people manipulating my mind." His body started to bubble, his skin going from solid to steam as he advanced on the young warder. Secret cowered as his body became like a cloud of green smoke, taking a form that could allow him to combat against the ethereal young girl.  
  
"Though I bear you no ill malice..." He was over her now, his misty form encroaching all around her.  
  
"...I'm afraid I'm going to have to beat the living crap out of you now."  
  
*FWASH!!!*  
  
A sudden flash burst inside the Martian Manhunter, followed by a brief explosion of flame. The mighty hero yelped in agony, quickly losing concentration over his shape changing abilities.  
  
"Secret! Hurry!" Gliding through the air on nothing more than a thread was Robin. Defying every law of physics he hung there, almost if he was flying on his own power, between her and her now-plummeting adversary. Reacting faster than she could think, Secret grabbed onto Robin, the pair spiraling downwards into the shadows below. Behind them they could hear the muffled shot of a zip line, the snapping of leather cutting through open air. A cold gaze burrowed into their backs, but they pressed downward.  
  
********* Batman followed close behind, not letting the pair out of his sight, one hand clasping the line, the other reaching for something in a pouch in the back of his utility belt.  
  
*********  
  
Robin knew what Batman would be up to. He could almost hear his gloved hands reaching for a pair of metal spheres in the back pouch of his utility belt. And despite Secret's ability to fly, he knew Batman wouldn't miss. Plus there was one MAJOR mean, green factor rocketing towards them out of the corner of his eye. There was one chance: A suicide gambit. Removing both of his gloves, he spun suddenly, rolling out of Secret's arms, plummeting downwards towards the ground like a stone. Cold, artificial winds sliced into his face, but he payed them no mind. Extending his arm outward towards a nearby flag pole, he shot out a zip line. The steel wire wrapped around the pole, going slack almost instantly as he sailed to catch up with it. He could hear Secret zooming behind, intent on rescuing him. He was counting on it, in fact.  
  
*********  
  
Batman saw Robin flying past the flag pole, his line going taut as momentum swung him around. He could see Secret racing towards him, no longer aware that he was in pursuit. It looked as though they were going to collide in mid-air....which was probably part of Robin's plan. He pulled from his back pouch two metal balls, his thumb flicking a tiny divot inside their otherwise perfectly cylindrical shape. The pair hummed with electric life in his insulated gloves. His target in sight, he took aim...  
  
**********  
  
There wasn't a moment to spare. Robin was falling to his death. She had to save him. There was no choice....  
  
**********  
  
Though he was loth to hurt anyone, especially another hero, J'onn J'onzz was in the mood to spank some Young Justice. And there were two butts up ahead that screamed for his size 11 boot....  
  
**********  
  
"SECRET! GO MIST!"  
  
It was like watching four trains colliding in mid air. Robin passed through Secret, grabbing onto the flesh of Batman's face, his other free hand nabbing the electrified metal spheres just as the Dark Knight tossed them into Secret's being. The Martian Manhunter, intangible to the point where he could grab onto Secret, gripping firmly onto the brim of her coat. For one brief moment they were all one being, hovering in mid air, rewriting the laws of physics as they went along.  
  
Then the electric charge ignited....  
  
**********  
  
Everyone in the control booth started to panic. Before them, played out on dozens of monitors all over, Secret, Martian Manhunter, Batman and Robin were all plummeting towards their grisly demise. Smoke rose from their limp bodies, each of them rendered unconscious by a violent jolt of electricity. Those with no powers glared at the screens, while those with some powers made every effort to wake up those with powers such as flight, super speed, ANYTHING that could catch the four as they fell.  
  
Just then a sound, a sharp whistle, came from the battle field. The ground beneath them shook, something like the hand of God reverberating through the steel beneath them.  
  
A purple streak flew across the monitors in front of them. The four bodies were engulfed by a wave of motion so fast that not even the fastest speedster could have seen it.  
  
And there, hovering before them, was the last remaining member of Young Justice; Robin's trump card: The Super Cycle.  
  
For a brief moment, Robin looked out towards the monitor, a weak smile on his face.  
  
Then he, too, joined his fellow passengers in the land of unconsciousness.  
  
Traya, just as shocked at the outcome, looked back to the company of heroes and confidants. A smile crept across her face.  
  
"Winner: Young Justice." ************  
  
The next day:  
  
"I still say it shouldn't have counted," Snapper moaned.  
  
"Oh quit your whining," she said, carrying in her arm Snapper's autographed collection of 'Captain Marvel' (signed by the great Peter David no less). "Robin was clearly the last one to lose consciousness anyways. So either way you look, Young Justice won."  
  
It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. The sun glowed with a calming radiance, the clouds gently skating across the aqua sky. The not-so- perfectly trimmed grass in Snapper's back lawn looked a very healthy shade of brown on this day of days. It was a beautiful day indeed for one Cissie King-Jones. Twas a day for claiming the spoils of victory. One 1967 Chevy Convertible to be precise, cherry red with all the trimmings. She wetted her lips involuntarily.  
  
They stopped before a decent sized garage (which looked like it'd seen better years seventy years ago). To Cissie, she might as well've been on the set of "The Wager is Accurate", and Bob was about to announce that she'd won a new car.  
  
"Well, here are the keys," Snapper said. The way Cissie snatched them from his hand you'd think he handed her the keys to the kingdom of Heaven.  
  
"And here's your car." He lifted up the garage door, revealing to Cissie the grand prize that she so greatly desired.  
  
There, sitting on a pair of concrete blocks where wheels SHOULD have been, was what could accurately be described as an insult to all things automobile. It was a 1967 Chevy Convertible. Or, at least, it WAS a 1967 Chevy Convertible at some point in its life. Now it was a mangled memory. Even underneath the cherry red HOUSE paint you could see that she was more rust than metal. The missing hood betrayed several missing key components that would make the car run, an engine being one of them. On the plus side the moldy upholstery and perforated seat cushions made for comfortable living accommodations for any woodland creature seeking to bring up a small family of thirty or so.  
  
She dropped the comics.  
  
"Happy trails, bowstring."  
  
The End. 


End file.
